


Slow Down

by DeepDisiresLonging



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff, cw food mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:08:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27549601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeepDisiresLonging/pseuds/DeepDisiresLonging
Summary: Dean makes the Reader slow down enough for an evening in.
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	Slow Down

**Author's Note:**

> This is blatantly inspired by that scene in The Mummy Returns where Evie is convincing Rick to start their next dig. You know the one. Where she’s slowly taking off his scarf and they’re SO IN LOVE?! Yeah, that one. Mhmm.

“The answer is no.”

“But that’s the beauty of it.” You stood between your and Dean’s duffles of clothes and weapons. “We’re already packed.”

Dean hefted up the weapons bag, tossing it onto the workbench on his way by to be cleaned later. “We have a bunker. With a kitchen. Where I can cook burgers with perfect crispy bacon, and pour myself as much whiskey as I like without getting strange looks.”

You rolled your eyes. “Give or take Sam and I.”

He pointed back at you over his shoulder. “Sam’s off with Eileen. We,” he said, holding out the vowel, “will have the bunker all to ourselves for the next week.” Bottle of Jack in his hand, he slid to a seat on top of the library table. “I’m not moving from this spot.”

Slowly you stepped between his knees. “It’s just a little hunt.” You took the bottle from his hand, taking a swig before setting it to the side. “Out on the coast. It’s still kinda warm.”

“Hmm.” He accepted the nuzzling of your nose against his cheek. “We could probably find some of those drinks with the little umbrellas.”

“Yeah.”

“I’d probably get to see you in a swim-suit.”

“Oh, yes.” You slid his jacket off his shoulders. “And probably less…”

“Yeah,” he groaned. Then he was suddenly serious, holding you out at arm’s length. “What’s the catch?”

“And it’s the site of a major vamp nest.”

He pushed you away and started off down the hall. “See. There’s always a catch!” 

Before he could get too far, you pinned him to the wall. “Please? C’mon, Dean.” He avoided your gaze. “According to the news reports, there’s always a surge this time of year. If we leave now we’ll have a week to learn the town and possible vamps. Then we can take them out in a day or two and-”

Dean’s head knocked against the brick. “Can’t- can’t we have one night to be home?” He ran his hands up and down your arms. “I haven’t… had any time to… spend time with you in a while.”

That was true. Werewolves three weeks ago, then helping Cas with an angel/healer, then the long drive back just to hit a ghost that took *forever* to get rid of. Sam then took off to take out an incubus with Eileen. (Though Dean told you this was Sam’s code for a sex week.) If the dark bag under Dean’s eyes were any sign, you probably looked worse than you felt. And he knew it, damn him. The crash was coming. 

“How about this.” He took your hands, raising them to his face to kiss the inside of your wrists one at a time. “We take a break with burgers, beers, and a movie. Unpack, clean and restock tomorrow. Then leave the next day so we’re still early, but more rested. Hmm?”

Falling into his chest, you had to admit that was a good idea. A shared shower was in order. Massaging soap to get rid of each other’s grime helped you both start relaxing. Then he went one way to start dinner. You dumped the clothes duffels in the laundry room. And picked a few movies for Dean to choose a favorite. He soon joined you, burgers and beers in hand. And chose “Back to the Future” as that evening’s film. He said half the lines before they happened, making you giggle. 

After cleaning up, you curled together in bed. 

Dean stroking your hair had you drifting off in no time. 

“Things have been rough, haven’t they?”

You hummed into his chest. 

He kissed the top of your head. “Thank you for relaxing for an evening with me. We needed it.”

“Thank you for making me slow down.” You returned the kiss to the underside of his jaw. “It’s been too easy to… get caught up in everything this year. Everything was just so… imperative to handle quickly. But also like moving through molasses.”

He puffed a laugh. “Mhmm.”

Another thought came to you right before you drifted off. 

“Can- can we rest for another day? Not leave until three days from now instead of two?” You yawned. 

“Sure.”

Wrapped up in Dean’s arms, curled tight against his space-heater-like body, you drifted off. Sleep was dreamless until right before you woke up. Deep. Incredibly restful. Dean didn’t even have energy to snore. Then, starting probably about the time you’d usually woke up, you were hit with dreams. Sweet ones. Ones unbothered by hunting or this year’s stress. And when they faded away, there was Dean. Ready to wake up with you. 

But not before hiding in bed together for another hour. 


End file.
